I Love You Dobe
by XxXLynneTheIntelligentNobodyXx
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have been friends for a long time...and you'd think they would know each other very well, right? So then why is Naruto trying to kill himself? R&R please. Oneshot.


Decided to do this one shot while the idea was still marinating. Before I _**forget**,_ and shoot myself.

Please enjoy.

* * *

Quiet.

That's what the night was like to Sasuke.

Well, at least, for three-in-the-morning night time.

Sasuke wandered down the streets of his neighborhood, hand stuffed in his skinny jeans, looking around. Besides a couple of bars and corner stores, no one was awake to bother him. He walked, the summer's heat prickling sweat droplets off his skin, condensation peering down the round shape of his forehead.

He looked up slightly as he wiped the sweat off with the back of his hand, noticing a small yellowish glow come from a familiar building.

_'What's the Dobe doing up this early?' _ Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Curiousity peaking, he wandered over to the apartment complex, and ambled up the stairs. He knocked softly on the door, the rapping of his knickles echoing in the hallway. He watied for an answer, and tried the door upon not hearing one. The knob turned and opened slightly, like one of those bad horror movies.

_'Like fuckin' House of Wax...Still can't believe I spent ten bucks on that shit.' _He mused a bit angrily. Foucusing back his attetion to the task on hand, he walked in, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Naruto? You here...?" Sasuke looked around.

A water bottle tapped his foot, it's contents leaking. He sniffed the air, and almost did a double-over from the stench of tequila, all of it all over the floor. The lamp was on, showing a very messy living room, clothes all over the couch, papers scattered on the table, but looked as if someone had swept it off and onto the floor in an angry rage.

He turned his head and noticed a shadow moving across the wall. Sasuke swallowed hard, and pushed the door open. "Naruto..?"

Naruto turned faster than the blink of an eye, pointed the gun in his hand toward Sasuke, and cocked it. Sasuke jumped back slightly, his heart skipping a beat in his chest. He stared at the frantic Naruto; blue eyes wide with fear and exhaustion, his yellowish-blonde hair matted and tangled. His clothes looked as if he had been through a tornado, ripped and tattered. His fingernails looked chewed on, and, by the looks of it, his pinkie and thumb were the last two sorry fingers left.

Sasuke took a step forward. "Naruto what the fuck are you doing? Give me the gun."

Naruto blinked, and frowned. He looked down, blue irises going dull and lifeless. His arm still raised, he held the gun out limply. "The safety's off..."

"Naruto what the hell are you doing with a loaded gun?" Sasuke set it on the bedside table.

"What do you think?" Naruto chided, "I thought it would hopefully shut Kyubbi up once-for good."

Sasuke remained standing as Naruto stood up. "I couldn't get the noose right. So I bought this."

"Where did you even _find _this?"

"Y'know. A pawn shop that doesn't care about ID."

Sasuke wanted shot Naruto himself.

Actually, he wanted to to a lot of hurtful things to the dobe, but not now.

The raven haired teen barely tackled his friend, hugging him. Naruto didnt react suddenly, not sure if it was the shock that Sasuke _U-Freaking-chiha_ was mangable of emotions, or his still wanton desire to shot himself.

"I should kill you myself right now..." Sasuke threatened off-handedly.

"Please?" Naruto sighed.

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto slowly, gripping his arms tensely.

"Why..?"

"What is there left, Sasuke?" He looked out the window, off into the dark abyss of sky. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Everyone I knew is either dead, hates me, or doesn't have the time of day for me anymore...Especially you." He turned to Sasuke. "Now that Itachi's dead, you've become the hero to your clan;the elders want to consider you for Hokage, I'm sure, and all the girls fawn over you more. How many marriage proposals since you've been back? Ten?"

Sasuke turned a bit pink. He didn't answer the question.

Naruto scoffed a bit at the silence, giving a sly smile. "Like I said."

He slowly moved himself out of the raven's arms, looking straight into his friend's eyes. He flash-backed to when they were twelve, and Sasuke was trying to kill him.

He had the same eyes.

Whether it was out of selfishness or possessiveness, Naruto kissed Sasuke, full on the lips. It was soft-chaste, really- almost like your first kiss. He let go; not of the moment that left heat upon his chest, that sent electrical sparks up his spine, and sent tingles to his feet-but of Sasuke. He opened his mouth to apologize, only ot have Sasuke return the kiss.

"You're not worthless,you idiot. Although sometimes you can be the most annoying person ever."

"Jesus, Sasuke-tell me how you really feel." A pause. "More than Sakura?"

"HELL no." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "It's just that...I value you more than anyone else. You were always there for me, through Itachi and all..an-"

"Damn you talk too much." Naruto smirked and kissed him again.

The two slowly stripped, shirt by shirt, pants by pants, boxers by boxers. There was a slight argument of who should be on top, Naruto claiming his rights because he was taller. Sasuke then said that even though he was short, he was still older and proceeded to bit the other younger teen. This drew a long moan to escape the lips of Naruto, who then blushed.

"Fine..."Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke smirked, licking at the bite wound, pinning Naruto's arms above his head. He then trailed kisses and left bite marks in his wake travel down his neck, collarbone, and towards his clavicle. Naruto, convinced he was going to burst into flames from blushing so hard gripped the others hair as he played with his nipples, biting and gnawing lovingly. Trying to resist the urge of ripping his hair, he was forced to let go as the raven went further down, down by his abdomen, towards his navel, then his hips, and nips at the pelvic bone, to claim his prize. In the midst of trying to clam down in mantra form, something dawned on Naruto.

He burst out laughing, choking on his own spit. He coughed, and coughed, still laughing, holding his stomach. Sasuke was not amused. He sat there, staring at the naked other, deciding this would prove a perfect time to check out his new-ahemnakedahem- lover.

Sadly, Sasuke never got that chance. He started laughing too, only to truly believe now, after nineteen years, that Naruto was crazy.

"What's so damn funny, dobe?"

"I just realized, after all these years of saying "suck my dick" to you, you're finally _doing _it!" He threw himself against the pillows. Still. Laughing.

Sasuke sat there, face straight, slumped against a naked Naruto. Not only was he _really _not amused now, but he really was about to do that. And enjoy it too. He smacked Naruto's thigh, causing a pained yelp and a kick which Sasuke dodged.

"Who said I was the only one?"

Naruto looked confused as he realized where Sasuke was going with this, until his mouth was placed on his member, making whatever he was going to say a strangled cry, and fell back onto the bed. He saw white bliss, as he mewled and bucked his hips for more, bright colored fireworks flashing behind his closed eyes. Sasuke felt he was close, and, kept going, smirking. Naruto nearly screamed the other's name, breathing heavily against the sheets. He actually passed out, burst of white appearing before him. He suddenly shot up, looking around the now dark purple and blue of the sky, turning to see spiked hair licking something off his fingers.

"Lay back down, will you?" Sasuke muttered.

Naruto, still gasping for air, did as he was told, feeling his fingers invade him. He gripped the sheets, feeling the other stretch him out, and when he was ready, filled him. Sasuke breathed heavily, staring down at Naruto, looking for a signal. The blonde tried to hide his heated face from him, suddenly crying out.

Both Sasuke and Naruto lay together, the raven's horny antics making him push Naruto to a third time.

"You'd think for an asshole you wouldn't be so touchy-feel-y." Naruto pouted.

"...I love you dobe." Sasuke muttered.

Naruto's eyes widened, and he blushed, hiding his face in the sheets. "I love you too teme."

* * *

HEEEEEYYYY

Sorry for not updating in so long. My computer broke down, and where my mother is staying at there's no internet access. *Bows* I'm terribly sorry about this, but since I don't know when I'll update again, Matroyshka may be going on hiatus. Please forgive me!

I hope you enjoy this...I have another account on adultfanfiction, so I'll put the explicit version up on there for you guys.

Please read and review!


End file.
